


Cursed to Be Yours

by ArialBlack



Category: Chasing You (Visual Novel), Romance club - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Budding Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Profanity, Romance, Teasing, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArialBlack/pseuds/ArialBlack
Summary: After the ball, (MC) Stacia Silver-Harris rushes to see Alexander Nielsen in the hospital, who is recovering from the chandelier falling on top of him. There, the two have an intimate conversation full of witty banter and budding feelings of love.
Relationships: Alex/MC, Alexander Nielson/Agatha Harris, Alexander/Agatha, Alexander/MC
Kudos: 7





	Cursed to Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimer:   
>  I do not own or have any rights to Chasing You or any of the characters used from within the story. Chasing You is a property of the mobile app game Romance Club and belongs to Your Story Interactive. This is solely a fanfiction with the purpose of entertainment and is being shared with no financial profit to me.
> 
> Spoiler Warning:  
>  The setting of my story will take place within Season 2: Episode 2 - This is Some Kind of Curse!. I will do my best to avoid spoiling information beyond this episode but if you have not reached this point in the game - please be advised that content may be spoiled for you. Also remember that Chasing You can take many different routes depending on the choices you make in the game, so the events in my story may or may not align with your own personal experience with the game. I have added some non-cannon information to flesh out the character’s lives beyond the premise of the story, which you can disregard if it doesn’t match your own head-cannon.
> 
> *** MC Agatha Silver-Harris = Stacia ***

Cursed to Be Yours

  
  


A glossy black SUV sped down the street near St. Basil’s Cathedral. Upon leaving the ball, Stacia Silver-Harris had demanded to be taken to the hospital to check on her escort for the night, Alexander Nielsen. Her assistant, Eve Sky, huffed from behind the steering wheel. She would have preferred her boss, the interim of the late Annette’s business and fortune, to be a little less worried about her friends constantly. Eve wanted Stacia to be a cold business leader - one that treated attachments as disposable when inconvenient, much like how Annette handled affairs. Stacia, however, cared deeply about her friends and would choose them over her business partners everytime. Unfortunately for Eve, she understood that she was already walking on thin ice after their raucous fight in the bathroom. “Stacia only won because I was drunk…” Eve thought to herself as she drove the SUV towards the nearest hospital in Moscow.

“Ok, if you turn left - that’s the closest entrance to him.” Rachel calmly guided Eve from the backseat. With one hand pointing the way, Rachel’s other hand rested gently on Stacia’s lap, offering her comfort during this stressful time. “I’m sure you will be pleased to see he is at least acting normal. The poor nurses have been terrified to enter his room. He won’t even let them take vitals without causing trouble.” Rachel warned the group. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Sam replied from the passenger seat. He was trying to act nonchalant, but he couldn’t help but feel a lump form in his throat after what happened. Watching Alexander run onto the dance floor and push Stacia out of the way just to be crushed by the chandelier himself made Sam Makoto feel useless and weak. He wanted to be the protector, the one that found the clues, the one that noticed things and reacted immediately. Instead, Alexander was the hero who dove after Stacia - and Sam was just an ex-cop who was failing this case. He needed to be more on top of things; he needed to be better. Sam tightened his fist and vowed to himself that he was going to be someone they could rely on. Determination fueled his spirit as the SUV came to a stop in the visitor’s parking lot. 

“This way, darling.” Rachel Lind stated as she took Stacia’s hand and led her through the hospital doors. “Since they only allow one visitor at a time, we can stay in the waiting area while you go ahead.” She kindly offered. 

“Thank you, Rachel. I’m sure he will be horrified to see me. Being near me is apparently a safety hazard.” Stacia replied sardonically.

“Honestly, knowing Alexander, he probably finds this kind of life thrilling. It’s not just your cute face that keeps him around.” 

Stacia nodded and then ventured off to find his room. Her dress hem was torn and wisps of her hair messily hung out of the braid and flower clips the hairdresser had painstakingly arranged earlier that night. But she didn’t care how she looked anymore, she only cared about meeting those devilish blue eyes again and knowing he was okay.

\-------

Monitors beeped and nurses spoke softly outside Alexander’s room. Stacia nervously approached his closed door and tapped a beat with her knuckles. 

“If you want another x-ray, I’m going to ring your necks!” A voice shouted on the other end. It was definitely her ill-tempered Swede in there.

“Nope… just me. I wanted to see if the legendary Alexander managed to be killed off so easily by a fearsome light fixture.” Stacia jested as she entered the room. An eyebrow raised and a confident smile spread across his lips. 

“Came here to finish the job then?” He teased.

“Oh, shut up. How long before you can be discharged?” She asked while taking a seat beside his bed. Alexander laid on the white cotton sheets shirtless with bruises running up his side. There, Stacia noticed a scar on the left side of his stomach that was much older than any wound he incurred tonight. Without thinking, her fingers reached out and gently touched it as curiosity took over her. 

“Ah, and you're just now noticing this? Shows how observant you are.” He mocked.

“Alex… how did you get this?” Her fingers tenderly rubbed along the scar. 

“A story for another time min kara... For now, help me get dressed so we can get out of here.”

“You can’t just leave. They have to clear you to go…” Stacia tried, but he was already up fishing for his shirt out of a bag. Peeved by how obstinate he was being, Stacia jumped up and placed her hands on his exposed chest to steady him.  “Stop, what if you have a concussion…” She started to yell, but again Alex cut her off by cradling her face in his hands and bringing her lips to his. Feverishly, he kissed her. His tongue searched her mouth and melded with her tongue. His lips consumed hers and kissed her over and over until she was the one that was light headed. 

“Alex…” She finally whispered breathlessly. 

“That mouth of yours… the best thing that has happened to me tonight.” He replied, referring to their scandalous kiss on the dance floor. It had been more of a battle than a tango as overwhelming energies of competition and sex radiated from their movements. Had Alexander had his way, they would have thrown all decency out the window and fucked right then and there in front of everyone. Fortunately, according to Eve at least, most of the guests had forgotten their salacious performance due to the spectacle of the chandelier falling onto them. Most of the comments about Stacia towards the end of the night were about her grace and composure after the accident. However, Alexander knew the truth. His little kitten was an emotional wreck screaming beneath a stoic surface. Nothing felt right when they were apart. 

“What’s this?” Alex asked in confusion as a shiny piece of glass fell out of his tuxedo pocket. It landed on the bed and glinted like a jewel in the light.

“It’s a pendant from the chandelier. Looks like you got a souvenir from your brush with death.” Stacia said with a chuckle.

“Well, I believe this little souvenir of ours will serve as a reminder…” Alex explained as he began fidgeting with the wire around the crystal shaped glass shard. “That you and I - we are going to survive all this. We will always make it through….” He fastened the wire around the middle point of her necklace, the one he had gifted her earlier that night. The pendant hung like a diamond centerpiece, making the necklace look even more elaborate. “Unless we kill each other first, obviously.” He added, causing Stacia to punch his arm in protest. 

He flinched due to still being sore, “Ow, woman. May I remind you why we are here?”

“I’m sorry… I guess I mean to say thank you, Alexander.” She stammered and then reached over and kissed where her hit landed. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly, finally letting out a sigh of relief that seemed long awaited. The only time he could relax was when she was safe in his arms.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the hotel.” She said and helped him finish getting dressed. 

Suddenly, a sharp knock banged on the door, making the pair jump. A doctor entered the room dressed in a pristine lab coat and a tie fitted too tightly around his neck. He spoke to them in English, filtered through a thick, husky Russian accent. 

“And where are you heading, Mr. Nielsen? I don’t believe we have gotten the results back from our tests yet. I suggest you make yourself comfortable.” He ordered. Annoyed, Alexander scowled menacingly at the doctor, but ultimately sat back on the bed while maintaining a firm grasp on Stacia’s hand. 

“I assure you, Dr. Kozlov, I feel fine. Nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. All that will heal perfectly fine back home.” Alexander asserted, but the doctor wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Instead, his eyes were squinted critically at Stacia Harris. 

“Visiting hours just ended, Miss. I recommend you let Mr. Nielsen rest now. Please rejoin your friends out front.” He instructed in a strangely harsh tone. Stacia didn’t speak, but she wondered how the doctor knew about her friends waiting for her. Did he speak to them at some point? Regardless, she turned to Alexander and smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure it will be fine. Try to get some sleep. We’ll pick you up in the morning.” She said in a tender voice. The handsome Swede’s eyes quickly searched hers for answers of how she was truly feeling. He silently squeezed her hand and then slowly let go. Parting with Stacia was never Alex’s cup of tea. These days, when her life was constantly in danger, it left a painful feeling in his chest. He lied back down on the bed; reminding himself they would be together again in the morning.

“Miss Stacia Silver-Harris.”

“Lilla Katten - the woman who has stolen my heart.”

“ What are these feelings? I barely know you…” 

“Yet, I want to sleep every night next to you;”

“...knowing you’re safe and mine.”

  
  
  


\----------------By Arial Black


End file.
